Strays
by saturnsocks
Summary: "Lucy, weren't you even scared running away with a stranger?" I laughed at her question, "I was, but curiosity got the best of me." This is a story about how a girl left everything she ever had only to find what she really wanted. Natsu & Lucy.


**Strays  
**_sometimes you have to be alone until you can find a  
__place to call home_

* * *

**1.**

I'd like to think of myself as cat. Yes, a cat that comes and go as it pleases without anyone noticing it. That's how I would describe myself. I've gotten pretty good at remaining inconspicuous throughout the years.

What I'm trying to say is, being so quiet that people forget your there, that's what I do best.

It's nice too, watching the day go by silently to yourself. Some of the maids are worried that I'm "lonely" or "depressed" but far from it. I'm perfectly fine being alone, and I guess some people think that's just odd.

But there's a fine line between loneliness and being alone.

Whenever Dad has guests over or the maids have to clean the library, they're always talking to me, like their trying to fill the emptiness of the room with words. But it doesn't bother me, not chatting and just being still.

That's why I think I'm similar to cat I think, I prefer watching and waiting and doing as I please.

Heavy but gentle footsteps interrupted my thoughts and I turned and saw my Dad, polished up in a dull gray suit like always, at the doorway.

He's not much of a talker, like me, he rarely communicates to the maids or his colleagues and just keeps to himself. But for him it's a whole other ball park, where I just rather like the quietness of a still room, he gets aggravated by simple things like other peoples breathing or talking. A bit of curmudgeon if that helps explain it better.

Now it could be the whole Father and Daughter thing, as to why he always tries to spark up a friendly convo when it's just the two of us, but it I never fall for it. It's just too forced and uncomfortable.

I guess some people would say that I should try to communicate better with my Father, but sometimes relations ships can be complicated. So complicated that you yourself don't know how to fix them.

"Lucy, have you been going outside any?" He asked. His voice was always gruff and harsh, like when two bricks come together, even when he wanted to sound pleasant it just didn't work. He was a ruff man inside and out.

Currently I was an armchair, which was a perfect place to start a new read, under a mess of blankets in the library. Even with nature's beauty and all, it could never compare to the smell of aged paper, which was guilty pleasure of mine.

My eyes went from him to the window. It was a nice day I noticed, maybe a waste to stay cooped up inside. I did leave it open just a crack though, enough to let a faint breeze come in.

I shook my head, No I haven't been outside.

He looked pleased by this, which was odd, because of two reasons. The first being that he fought tooth and nail to get me to answer him vocally, and the second being that he looked happy that I was being a shut in, which was odd because he was always trying to get me out of the house.

"Well, that's good. There's been reports of juvenile gangs around the area, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Stay inside the house until I say so, and keep the windows shut and locked." As he said this he walked over towards me and promptly shut the window. He even pulled the curtains closed. Jerk.

The clack of his shoes grew softer as he sauntered away, have to to keep appearance up you know, even in front of his daughter.

"Lucy."

I turned me head slowly towards him, why couldn't he just leave already?

He gave me a smile, it was very tiny and you had to look very hard for it under his bushy mustache, but it was there. "I'm off to work, it will probably be late when I come back home. Be safe."

A small wave from me was all I had to do to make him leave. After the door shut, I felt myself sit up straighter.

And this is another instance where I think I'm more cat than girl. On days where he has to work late, which was pretty much every day ending in 'y', I would lay around on the many couches in the house, either reading or napping under the sunbeams without worrying about being pestered by him.

But today, I could feel the pop of anticipation running marathons in my body. I got up and folded the blankets neatly back like they were before -it's not polite to leave a mess- bookmarked my page and left the library.

Even with the window being shut and the curtains blocking out the sun, I could still feel the spring air calling me, and you should never ignore a calling. Dad had perked my interest, it's rare that anything bad ever happens here. I live on a quiet street, with the town only being a few minutes away, there wasn't anything here but houses.

Gaudy over the top houses where people with too much money decide to live.

I walked on the heels of my feet down the hall, slowly but stealthily at the same time. It's not that I'd get in trouble leaving the house, oh no. I just didn't want to be seen, because then it would be a million questions from the maids about where I'm going, are my shoes comfortable, do you need an umbrella or a jacket it's starting to get cold out.

They mean well, all of them are very kind ladies, but I know how to take care of myself. And besides my legs needed a good stretch.

I slipped on some shoes before looking right and left. The coast was clear.

Placing a hand on the handle, I opened the door, inch by inch, until I was out the house. It was like stepping into the looking glass, it was everything my house wasn't. Warm and bright, it was pretty, I think I forgot how nice it was. Come to think of it, when was the last time I was outside?

Thinking to myself, I skipped down the walkway and then went left and started a stroll down the pavement. There was a train station only a few minutes down here, maybe I'll go into to town for a quick hello. A hum escaped my lips, if I was lucky there would be something worth seeing out here.

Cats usually know how to find fun when they want to though, right?

I brushed my fingers against the black gates that separated the sidewalk from the houses, it would make sense that gangs would show up here. Even stealing the doorknobs would probably put enough dough in your pocket to buy a car.

Well maybe that was an exaggeration but-

Footsteps. Running footsteps. Then a shout.

"Aw shit!"

Then a hard smack against the pavement, and maybe some crying? Before it got quiet again.

Now Lucy, you're a smart girl. Should you turn around and look? Or rather go about my business like I never heard anything? Of course for my safety, the choice would be keep walking, but you know what they say about curiosity and the cat.

Spinning on my heel, I turned to see a boy leaning over on his shins, one very bloody knee in hand. Ouch, that really looked like it hurt. Carefully, I stepped closer to him. Was he dangerous? Should I race back home before he saw me?

I ignored all the questions buzzing in my head, even though I really should be listening to them. What's that saying the make you learn as a kid?

Oh yeah, stranger danger.

I kept inching to him not even trying to be quiet, he didn't notice me until both my feet were under his nose. He looked up at me and I got a good look at him.

Pink.

He had wild pink hair.

"Who're you?" he asked. I could hear the dull pain in his voice. "Huh what, answer me why don't ya?"

Lots of questions went through my head, like…what was there for him to trip and fall on? This sidewalk was smooth and completely rubble free. Or how much hair dye did he buy to get that color and maintain it? Better yet, why was he running?

I heard him suck his teeth before he went back to tending his wound. I leaned down to his level and swatted his hands away, if kept touching it with those grimy hands of his it was sure to get infected. I put one hand up and undid the ribbon keeping my hair together. Mr. Boy in Pink just watched as I lifted his knee up wrapped it around until it was nice and snug. Lastly I tied both ends into a double knot.

There. The loveliest make shift band aide ever, maybe I should be a doctor?

"Oh, thanks miss." He said.

We both stood up and looked at each other wearily. Pink Boy looked me up and down, "You live here?"

I kept quiet, to be honest I didn't know which way to shake my head, yes or no?

I guess he took my silence as a no because he grinned at me, revealing two pointy canines. It sent a shock through me, and not the good kind. This boy seemed kind of…wild.

"Oh y'like me then huh? Tell me which gang you workin' for? You're pretty smart dressing up for the act." He leaned in close to me. "You really fit in nice, I think might start doin' the same."

I took a step back, what was he talking about? Something bright hit my eye, and it wasn't until I looked down at him did I notice all the lumpy shapes in his pants pockets.

"Not much of a talker huh? That's okay I like you even if you are a mute." He said.

I didn't pay much mind to him, I was too busy looking at his clothes. At least every pocket had something angular or round pocking against the cloth.

Did he? Was he one of the youth gangs? Did he steal something?

I could feel my heart quicken in my throat, oh god why didn't I just stay inside. I looked back at him once more and could see it, the greed swimming around in his irises.

Suddenly a siren followed by blue and red lights flashing around.

We both looked back and saw a police car all the way down the street. Police are a normal sight here, but sirens aren't. Did something happen?

I looked up at the boy and watched as he kicked the ground with his good leg and let out a curse. Then looked at me and pinched my nose, "See you later sunshine, I'll be back to return your ribbon, blood free. Promise"

He winked at me then ran off towards the sidewalks end to who knows where. I was impressed how well he could run with a busted knee.

Wait.

Dad had said not to go outside because there were gangs reported hanging around, I didn't know he meant actual crimes though, I thought it was just vandalizing or something. And I sure didn't think that I would come into contact with one.

Watching his retreating back, I could see it though. A thief on the run back to his gang.

That poor boy, didn't he know the rich hated being swindled? The police car flew by and I felt my loose hair move with the wind, what could he have taken that had the authorities try and gun him down?

Standing there for a few minutes more, long after the boy and car disappeared from my sight, and the neighborhood became quiet again. As if nothing happened.

But something did happen, I couldn't just pretend that just didn't happen. Could I? I took a deep breath and started walking back home, what I just saw was something ordinary, mundane. Definitely not something to think over think.

I completely forgot about going into town, all I wanted was to go home where there weren't any boys who trip on air. I kept looking behind me half expecting for Pinky to there, the other half waiting for something else strange to happen.

When I did made it back after what seemed like forever, there was a maid sitting on the front steps. I knew she was sitting there waiting for me, because she had a cardigan in her hands. A pink lacey cardigan.

"Lucy!" she said jumping up and literally running to me, "Didn't you hear Mr. Heartfilia, you're not allowed outside. It's not safe! Why, there was even a robbery at our neighbor's house across the block. You know I'm going to have to tell your Dad about this right?"

A robbery at the neighbor's house? I almost wanted to ask for the details.

She said all of this while dressing me in the cardigan. I sat down on one of the porch benches so it would be easier since she was rather short.

"I'm just glad you came back safe and sound and nothing happened. Even better, you went outside, even though you weren't suppose to…did you enjoy yourself? It's been ages sense I've last seen you out, in fact I think it's been…"

I started to tune her out, my mind went back to the thief boy, what did he take? And he asked me what gang I was working for…so there was more than one then? Were they hidden here under our nose or sprinkled all over the city?

I felt the top button snap into place, "Now come in Lucy dear, its lunch time. I'll fix you up a plate and you can enjoy yourself in the garden. It is rather lovely today now, maybe I'll join you. Or better yet I'll bring my hand radio and we can tune in on the news channel…"

Curiosity did kill the cat, because the cat can't help but turn and look, even if looking means getting itself into dangerous situations.

But satisfaction brought the cat back.

And I wasn't going to be satisfied until I met him again and got my answers.

* * *

Ever since I left to go outside three days ago, I've been put under house arrest. There was a maid by every door that led outside on guard duty. Really it all felt a bit silly to me, but Dad said it was just to keep me safe ever since the crime started going up.

But really I felt like he was just protecting all his stuff because he was too cheap to pay for a security system.

Anyways, it turns out that boy I met had stolen an engagement ring and a few other pieces of jewelry, which all added up to a hefty sum.

"One of the cooks even noticed a couple of food items missing." I heard one of the maids gossiping.

They never did find him.

But it got Dad in a real tizzy. The thought that a couple kids were breaking in and stealing precious belongings made his blood boil.

Now, my Dad wasn't one to start a conversation out of nowhere, but the topic of the recent gang robberies was enough to make him into chatty henry.

As for me, life stayed about the same minus the house arrest.

But I did find myself reading outside more often and not in the library. This delighted everyone, especially the maids. They thought that my break through when I would start talking again was just around the corner.

But I just wanted to see him again, and being out here reminded me of him.

Right now I was on my old tire swing in the back of the yard, using the tip of my toe to rock back and forth. A few strands of my hair fell in my face. I hadn't tied it back ever since I gave away my ribbon to staunch the bleeding of his knee.

"Lucy, you should come in now, it's almost night time." One of the maids called from the patio.

I hopped off the swing and made my way to the house. Dad had a neighborhood meaning tonight, so as usual, it was just me and the kind women who took care of me. Which was fine.

"Dessert will be ready in an hour or so if you're interested honey. If not then see you for breakfast tomorrow." She said gently. I smiled at her, if I could be kind like that maybe everyone would be better off.

One foot in front of the other, I walked towards my bed room, the sun was slowly starting to vanish and so was my energy. Usually just sitting around relaxing all day was fine by me, but not anymore. I had a craving not even my favorite book could satisfy.

I felt a bit trapped in, and cats like to come and go as they please. I wanted out, I wanted scraped knees and to run to were the sidewalk ends.

I wanted something to happen.

Sneaking out was always a possibility, but not something I saw myself do. I sighed, what a lazy wimp I am. When I made it to my bed I threw myself on top of the covers, not even changing out of my sun dress or slipping off my shoes. I laid like that, staying perfectly still, until before I knew it was the dead of the night.

Where did he go I wondered? Does he have a family? Or friends? Why was he stealing things? Everything is just so strange, it makes me curious, and I just want answers.

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of soft steps down the hall. I don't know why Dad was coming to say goodnight to me but I might as well humor him or else he'd never go away.

The doorknob turned very slowly before the door opened, I lifted myself up ready to see the aged face of my father but instead saw someone else instead.

Somebody with a dragon mask, clothed in all black appeared. I felt the air in my throat stop moving. A hand went up and took the mask off, followed by a pink head of hair. A head of hair I recognized all too well.

"Hey sunshine, miss me?" he said in a low voice. He shut the door behind him before tip toeing his way over to me. I should do something, scream, run, anything but let him come near me.

I didn't though.

A slip of blue appeared as he pulled out my hair ribbon from his hoodie pocket. It was wrinkled now and a bit worn, but there wasn't a trace of blood on it. A man true to his words.

"Y'know, when you helped me out the other day, I thought you were a street rat like me. Well, I had to give you back your ribbon but guess what, there ain't any blonde girls in the gangs 'round here. So I did a bit of looking around and you'll never guess what I found out." He said leaning towards me.

I think I stopped breathing as he took a handful of my hair and reunited it with my ribbon.

"Turns out there's a man who's got enough money layin' around to be king of the world, and he has a daughter, a blonde one." He looked at me, "That wouldn't be you would it?"

Another flash of teeth. He must've seen how startled I was because he patted my head, "Don't worry I won't kidnap you, I take things like diamonds and vases and stuff, not people."

A yawn and then he got off the bed, "Anyways, I just came to return that to you and say thanks for not ratting me out to the popo."

He stretched out his limbs and let loose a sigh.

I thought he'd leave the way he came, but instead he went over to the window and let the cool air in. He took a deep breath in and then let it all out, "You have a real nice place her blondie, and I can see why you don't leave it often." He flashed me toothy grin.

That made me sit up straight. This boy sure did know a lot.

"Hey why don't you come on an adventure with me?" he asked, like I was as excited at the thought as he was.

I just stared at him.

Let's see, go and leave my safe home in my not so safe community out into the unknown with a complete stranger? Well, it sounded like fun, until I ended up dead with my name in the headlines the next morning. I shook my head, no.

"Come on, ain't ya bored being cooped up in here all day?" He pouted.

He was starting to get to me.

"My name is Natsu, but on the streets they all call me Salamander, see?" he poked his plastic mask dangling around his neck. It still looked like dragon to me.

This boy I hardly knew was inviting me on an adventure, that didn't happen very often. But he wasn't just a boy, he was a thief, he broke into house and stole things. But he also broke into _my_ house, and I didn't see any odd bulges on him.

His pockets were clean.

For a moment I forgot he was even there I was so lost in thought. If something bad did happen to me that was because I was foolish enough to leave with a criminal, but if I didn't then I would just live my life peacefully like I always have. And this night would never leave my mind. The thought of how I missed a golden opportunity would haunt me.

I know I haven't mentioned her until now, but…once my Mother told me that you don't meet people by accident. Maybe she was right.

Looking up I saw Natsu staring at me, looking perfectly calm, like he belonged here in a stranger's home.

Wait, I held up a finer at him, just wait. He nodded at me, "Alright."

I turned around and opened my closet and walked in. I snatched a dusty childhood bag and emptied all my allowance into along with my journal.

Just on last thing.

I opened my desk drawer and took out a picture frame wrapped in pink cloth, I would need some moral support if I was really going to go through with this. Natsu was still waiting for me by the window, his hand stretched out towards me when I wandered up to him.

"You ready princess?" he said cockily.

I nodded, ready as I'll ever be.

He laughed, "Y'know one day you're going to hafta speak up but for right now we got bigger things to worry about."

I rolled my eyes at him and placed my palm in his. Taking Natsu's hand, how do I describe it…it was like grasping hot iron and not letting go.

When we hit the ground Natsu snapped his mask on and faced me, "Hope you like running because 'cause we gotta go." He said pulling me forward with him.

I still think I'm like a cat, definitely like a cat. They go wherever they please, even if it's dangerous, and not because of the nine lives, but because of satisfaction.

Running in the frigid night air hand in hand with a person I barely knew, I felt myself smile. Its how I was able to keep running without looking back, it's how I left without a single goodbye.

And it's how I left my home of seventeen years with a boy I only met twice in my life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
